


Dark

by Elle_Smith



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Smith/pseuds/Elle_Smith
Summary: A fan-made comic. Heero is stranded in space, and Duo rushes to the rescue.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I made this comic 2 years ago and posted it on Tumblr. Since I no longer have an account, I decided to share it here, in case someone is interested.
> 
> This idea was based on BHG's headcanon that Heero is afraid of the dark (because J used to lock him up in a dark cockpit as punishment), and a very silly [Rose Nylund St. Olaf story](https://twitter.com/StOlafStories/status/890774383085670400) -if anyone as old as I am still remembers the legendary Golden Girls. I still find them hilarious! They were WAY ahead of their time! ❤
> 
> Download PDF version [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ktl77p4jsr51vz7/Dark%20-%20A%20GW%20Fanmade%20Comic%20by%20Elle%20Smith.pdf?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a review? 🙏


End file.
